battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
The Saboteur
The Saboteur is the seventh episode of Battleborn's Story game mode. Description :Team up with a special away-team guest on Tempest as you help Rendain further refine his tastes. Objective Take Nova and download her into the Tempest Network through a series of defense points where you fight various waves of enemies. Protect the Data Cores from Varelsi and Thralls as she cause a reactor meltdown. Defeat the Thrall Foreman Grall and his Varelsi minions, and escape to the airship before the Reactor explodes. Scheme Inhabitants Characters *Nova *Ghalt (behind scene) *Kleese (behind scene) *Deande (behind scene) Common Enemies * Bosses *Thrall Shift Supervisor Varl *Varelsi Malinger *Thrall Foreman Grall Strategy For team composition, take at least one healer, one tank, and one defender. One sniper may be useful, but can be risky if left alone, and may need revives often. Good options include Ambra, Miko, or Alani as a healer, ISIC, Montana, Kelvin, or Boldur as tank/defender, and Thorn as sniper. Melee assassins can be useful if a healer is kept close, but is also easy to kill if swarmed. It is important to not be far from the data cores or healers, and to stay close together. You start on a airpad, where some Thralls attack you. Fight through the Thralls into the control room and upload Nova into the network. Defend the Data core, using turrets on either side of the large room, from 2 waves of thralls until Nova is uploaded. Move to the next control room, where more Varelsi and Thralls ambush you. Clear the areas of enemies and loot chests for some extra lives and gear. Destroy the Shard Generators to move to the next defense point. Once you have activated turrets on either side of the room and some traps along the paths leading up to the data core, activate Nova's hack into the reactor room. Fight off 3 waves of Varelsi and Thralls, ending with a Varelsi mini-boss that drops gear. Jump to the next area, where thralls deactivate the bridge to the reactor. Below the bridge, activate the bridge control, and defeat the Thralls that protect it. Activate the bridge, and at the the top fight off the waves of Varelsi until the reactor doors open. Clear the next zone of enemies, and activate all the turrets and traps after. It is recommended you pick flash/temporal traps closer to the data core, inferno traps that are far from the core, and thumper turrets for AOE, since they are far from the data core. It is important that you keep turrets and traps working, as they distract from the data core; however the data core is the number one priority. Activate the defense point, and wait for the Varelsi portals to open. Crawlers will ignore your allies and go straight for the data core, so keep someone on top of the core to kill any stragglers. Kill any enemy shooting at the data core immediately as well, most enemies will attack Battleborn and traps before the data core. Once you beat 3 waves of enemies, defeat the Thrall Foreman, who is susceptible to stuns and knock ups. He will go invulnerable and spawn Varelsi minions/bombs, destroy these quickly and repeatedly stun or knock up the Foreman to prevent him from going invulnerable. Once the Foreman is defeated, rush to the airship before the Reactor explodes. You have then beaten the mission. Trivia * Media Images Screenshots: Video Music Changes ru:Диверсант